


3000 Reasons

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent /Child Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Popsicles, Porn With Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, animal sex, come oozing, makung out, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Tony & his daughter Morgan enjoy sharing a late night popsicle after story time more than just about anything. But after a fateful encounter one day their nightly routine is changed in unsuspecting ways.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Minus [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	3000 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greendalegiant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Greendalegiant).



Living out in isolation had plenty of perks. One of them was being surrounded by the peaceful sound or in this case the absence of city sound. Living out in nature had it's own unique ambiance. It took some getting used to but Tony quickly adapted and now he couldn't even remember how he fell asleep with the bombastic flair of city life. Oddly enough it took his wife Pepper longer to get used to being out here after running Stark Industries.

The two acclimated to their new lives much like any other had after the Snap. if anything, the one good thing that came of that event was the couple's beautiful daughter, Morgan. After she was born, Tony and Pepper lived for waking up and seeing her adorable face that managed to do the impossible and get even cuter every day they saw her. And now the young girl was 5 years old.

Tony walks through the cabin house looking for his daughter. Instead he finds Pepper preparing lunch for them.

"Hey Pepper, you seen Morgan?"

Pepper turns her head signalling to the front door.

"She couldn't wait..."

Tony sighs and kisses her on her cheek as he walks to the door.

"Just like her father."

"I heard that."

"Then hear this. I want you both back in an hour. I don't want this soup getting cold waiting for you."

"We won't be late and we'll try not to get lost."

"Thank you."

Outside the house, Tony looks about trying to see Morgan. At first he can't seem to find her with just his eyes he resorts to calling out to her.

"Hey squirt, you out here? Morgan? I know you're out here munchkin."

While he can't see her, Morgan hides behind a thick boulder snickering to herself.

"Morgan Howard Stark, you're gonna miss the hike."

Upon hearing her full name being called along with the idea that he might leave without her, Morgan comes out of hiding but she still remains hidden. Taking creeping steps Morgan sneaks up behind her father.

"We're taking off in 5, so you'd better be out here or you're missing a once in a life time opportunity. 5. 4. 3."

Before her father finishes his count Morgan makes her presence know pouncing from behind Tony and embracing him in a big bear hug.

"Raaaaarrrgghh!"

Tony jumps from her scare and puts his hands in the air.

"Oh my god, I'm being robbed by a bear. My money & keys are in the house along with my wife & cute daughter.

"How cute?"

Tony turns around to Morgan's smiling face.

"About as cute as you little bear."

Tony picks Morgan up and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know that?"

"Really?"

"Really really. You want to know how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

"A kiss."

Morgan obliges giving Tony a quick kiss on his lips.

"And go get your bag."

After letting her down Tony pats her on her little backside to shoo her along. He watches on as her flowing brunette mane dances through the air as she runs. Circling back once she's tossed her backpack over her shoulders, Morgan takes her father's hand and they begin their hike through the woods.

Around ten minutes in or so the two find a nice small creek. At the time they don't see much wildlife. Before they were able to see several beavers building a dam which was now almost complete from the looks of it. Twenty minutes in and they'd passed as collection of boulders.

This spot was one of Morgans favorites. She loved climbing up as high as her dad would allow her to go by herself. When she was up high like this and felt the gust blowing through her hair she figured this is what her dad must have felt when he used to fly around in the few stories he'd told her about when he was Iron Man. But considering she'd seen the type of helmet he wore then, he likely didn't feel the air. But it was still immeasurable fun to imagine while she stood atop the massive rock with both arms stretched out.

Morgan absolutely loved when they would go on their nature walks. It was just as fun when Pepper came along, but Morgan particularly looked foward to when it was just her & Tony as he would often tell her about the stories she adored. The hero tales. He didn't speak of them much especially around the house where her mother could hear and he would "leave out a lot of the juicy bits" and there were only four that he would tell her. The rest were for when she was older.

But nonetheless Morgan couldn't wait to hear them over and over again. After hearing another one of his glory stories they continued on the hike. With almost half an hour put into distance it was about time they started to head back.

On the way back to the house Morgan points out a few things that Tony could tell her about. He was like a walking encyclopedia of knowledge and she was a sponge that soaked it all up. Tony was impressed by her smarts. He had noticed it about a year ago. She often asked about things and he or Peper would explain it. And when she never ased a second time they thought she'd lost interest. But when they asked her she could recite most of the information off the top of her head.

Morgan was their child for sure and a lot of Tony's smarts carried over. if she took anything from the billionaire playboy philanthropist, he was grateful she inherited his intelligence and kicked his youthful arrogance.

Before reaching the house Morgan saw something in the distance that caught her eye. Tony only notices her after the girl starts walking in another direction.

"Morgan. Home's this way."

Morgan turns around and shushes him. He's taken aback but he's curious to what she's seen. Whatever it is Morgan is taking slow, light steps not to alert it. Tony follows not wanting to ruin it either. She stops behind a tree.

"What are we looking at?"

"Shhhh. They're over there."

Tony peeks over past the tree they're behind. About a couple dozen yards out he sees a deer grazing in the tall grass. His eye catches movement to the side and the 'they're' becomes clear when he sees a second deer walking over.

The two Starks hadn't been detected. As far as they were aware they were the only ones around. One of the deer, the buck telling by the antlers issued another call. One that sounded similar and much clearer than what they heard a few minutes ago.

As Tony stood there with Morgan he thought about it. He'd heard them for a few weeks now. More deer had migrated into the area. And considering the time of year he started to guess it was mating season. This was conformed when nature took its course. The buck brushed against the doe and before long he was climbing up on top of her from behind.

The sight of the two animals starting to go at it didn't register to Tony right away that he was seeing anything wrong. That was until he remembered he was standing there with Morgan. The little girl watched the deer thrusting into the second one with no real understanding. But the act itself looked kind of fun.

"What are they doing dad?"

"Private stuff. And we shouldn't be watching them. Come one."

Morgan watched for a few more seconds before she and Tony sneaked off as quietly as possible. When they were a safe distance away Morgan started to question her father about what they saw and despite his best efforts to steer the sequence of questions into another direction Morgan was firm on figuring it out. Before Tony broke down they arrived back at the house.

"Okay munchkin, what do you say when mommy asked about our trip."

"It was fun."

"And if she asked about the hero stuff."

Morgan answers by pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"That's our little secret."

Morgan nods.

"That's my girl. And no more questions about what we saw either. Especially to your mother."

"Why?"

"That's a question."

Tony picks Morgan up and carries her inside.

"That's a question."

"Oh a wise guy huh, remember that while you're helping wash dishes."

Later that after the family had eaten dinner and the night was winding closer, Tony and Pepper sit down with Morgan in her bed.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy."

Pepper gives Morgan her kiss for the night. Tony follows up with one of his own.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight daddy. Can you read me a story."

"Who do you wnat to tell it?"

"Hmmm... daddy."

"Two nights in a row."

"Jealous."

"Maybe."

"What about last week."

"That's different."

Pepper gives Tony a kiss on his cheek and he gives one back. Morgan smiles seeing her parents kiss before pepper leaves.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

Pepper blows one last kiss to her daughter and Morgan catches it then blows one back. Tony walks over to the small book stand.

"What'll it be tonight?"

"Questions."

"You don't have a book called that."

"But I want to ask you questions."

"Is it about earlier?"

Morgan nods her head.

"I though I said you can't ask anymore questions about that."

"You said around mommy."

"I meant in general. And that went double for mommy."

"I want to know."

Tony lets out a sigh as he starts back over to the bed.

"You know this is technically blackmail. Bet you don't know that word."

"What's blackmail?"

"It's what you're doing right now. How can I say no to those little brown eyes."

Tony sits down on the edge of the bed. Morgan on the other hand sits up.

"You're not gonna stop asking me about this are you?"

Morgan takes a moment to think about it just to be cute. Tony rolls his eyes at her manipulation but figures she'd shake her head which is exactly what she does.

"Now it successful blackmail. You should be a political. How about president. Stark, 2038. If I have to tell you, what do you want to know?"

"What were they doing?"

"Why?"

"That's a question."

"Yes it is. Okay. There where doing things a lot of adult animals do."

"And what's that?"

"The were having sex. It's what most animals, mammals do. Cats, dogs, deer. Planes, trains, and automobiles. Those last ones were a joke."

"Why do they do it?"

"That is a good question. One that can be saved for another time."

Tony puts his hand on top of Morgan head and puts her down on her back. The attempt to get her to go to sleep doesn't work. The second he lifts his hand Morgan sits back up. He tries again making the child laugh and again she comes right back up when he lets go. The third time he tries he keeps his hand on her head and she stays down.

"That's better."

Tony eases up and Morgan starts to rise. Pushing her back down makes her laugh even harder and as the girl continues to get up every time he does so she starts chuckling to himself.

"You have to go to bed at some point."

"Tell me and I will."

"More blackmail. You're on a roll with this new word."

Tony lets her up, feeling her smooth chestnut brown hair back away from her features.

"They do it to make more animals. You remember seeing those tiny bears before with the big mama bear?"

She nods.

"Well, the mama bear had to have sex with a papa bear to make the baby bears."

"Did you and mommy have sex to have me?"

"Correct baby bear."

"Is it fun?"

"Is what fun?"

"Having sex to make a cute baby bear like me?"

Tony smiles with some admiration at her perfect round face.

"There's no cute baby bear like you Morgan."

He leans in and kisses her on her forehead.

"You are entirely special. You're a Stark and a Potts. You're so much like your mother."

"And you."

"I think she takes that credit too... Every minute I get to spend with you is fun. And yes, making you was fun too."

"Good. They kind of looked like they were having fun."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. The deer with horns rubbed against the other one. And I've seen them doing that before."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. When mommy and I went hiking before."

"And I just drew the lucky straw for you to decide to ask me about it. You know, you never cease to amaze me. Should've known there was just enough Tony in you to get you into some trouble."

"I'm Iron Man."

"No, I am Iron Man. You are a sleepy girl going to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. Because I'm tired and if you're part me that means you're tired."

"But I'm not."

"Why not."

"Because I'm still hungry."

"You already ate."

"Not juice pops."

"I should have known. I think you have a problem."

"I do. I don't have a juice pop."

"Juice pop then bed."

"Juice pops then bed."

"Who said plural pops? We have to share. If you're mother sees two missing we can both be Iron Man and we couldn't stop mommy."

Morgan giggles as Tony swarms her with kisses.

"I'll go get juice pops. Meanwhile you get sleepy while I'm gone."

Tony retrieves two popsicles from the kitchen freezer. Together the two sit in bed eating their frozen treat. As usual Morgan finishes hers first. The girls lips a bright red of cherry flavor. Tony has a nice shade of blue on his lips by the time he is done with his.

"Juice pops."

"Then bed."

"Good."

Morgan climbs under the covers and Tony drapes her small body in the fluffy blanket.

"That was fun. We should do this more often."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah squirt."

"Can we have sex?"

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not."

"A lot of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Because, remember when I said it was an adult thing. You're still five and thus not an adult."

"But you said it was fun."

"It can be. But it's also for grown ups."

"Why."

"Morgan, you can't just keep asking why?"

"But it works."

Tony tilts his head. Morgan does the same along with her sly smile. Tony fights back the urge himself but has to smile seeing hers.

"Why is it just for grown ups?"

"Those are just the rules."

"But why."

"Because you can make more baby bears. That's why adults do it."

"Do you and mommy have babies every time you do it."

"No. It doesn't always work. There's a lot to consider."

"Can I have babies?"

"When you're older."

"So I can't?"

"No."

"So why can't I have sex."

"I see what you're doing. But you can't find a point."

"You're being unfair."

"How am I being unfair?"

"You said no because. But because doesn't work."

"Here's another why not. I'm your daddy. And daddies and daughters don't do that."

"They don't?"

"They're not supposed to."

Morgan curls her lips and Tony can read the 'Why' coming.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm a Stark & Potts."

"Touché."

"We can have fun. And I can't have babies."

"You know a box with holes is still a box."

Morgan looks confused not really getting what he's hinting at but.

"But you and mommy have fun."

"...Sometimes."

"So why can't I have fun. It's unfair."

"I could hurt you. That's another because."

"You and mommy said you wouldn't let anything hurt me."

"Yes we did."

Morgan tugs on his heart strings by pouting. He hated seeing her sad. Because of this he started to question how he could even consider what was going through her mind.

"...How about this?"

Morgan looks up.

"But you have to stop the sad face."

Morgan sticks out her bottom lip so Tony starts to playfully flick it with his finger until she starts to laughing and smile.

"That's better."

Humans, people and animals do things differently. I'm pretty sure they have fun too, but they mostly do it to make more animals."

"What about people."

"A lot of them do it for fun."

"And not babies?"

"No, not babies. Do you really want to know more about it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Do you know how they do it.?"

"They hug."

"No. I know that's kind of what it looked like."

"He was hugging the girl deer from behind."

"But he wasn't."

"Then what was he doing to her?"

I think we should start with the basics. Boy and girls, guys and gals. There are two for just about all of the animals. And in mammals, they have a thing."

"What is it."

"Let me finish and I'll tell you. Boys have a penis. It's like a belly button."

"It's on your stomach."

"Lower. What I mean is there are two different ones. In and out. For people, the boys have one that hang out from their bodies. A lot of animals have that too. But the other ones have one that stays inside and only comes out when they are about to have sex.

"What do girls have?"

"They all have what you have. Between your legs, where you pee out of, that's your vagina."

"So he put it inside her pee hole."

"Sort of. Human girls have two holes. One for peeing and the other one is for sex and having babies."

"And boys put their thing inside."

"That's right."

"Where does the baby come from then?"

"The baby comes a while after sex. A boy puts some stuff inside the girl after they have sex, and while it's inside of the girl it makes a baby. Then she has the baby and it comes out."

"And that's how you made me?"

"Yup."

"Are we going to have sex?"

"...Is that what you really want?"

She nods her head.

"I want to have fun with you. And sex is fun. And there won't be any babies."

Her simple outlook makes his chuckle.

"No I don't think you could make any babies. You're still too young for that."

"But I can still have sex."

"I don't know. I said I could hurt you. I wouldn't mean to. But since it'd be your first time and you're so small, if I tried putting it inside of you, it could hurt. So, I'd have to help you get ready for it."

"How?"

Tony doesn't have a quick response. More from losing the words on the way from his brain to his mouth. he knew what he was thinking. he'd likely start with his finger. Stretch her virgin hole open. After she could take it he might try for two. And eventually he might be able to fit his dick inside of her. The imagines of him doing that to Morgan felt like a double edge blade cutting two sides of his mind. On one hand he enjoyed the thought of doing it. The other was terrified that he was thinking of touching his child like he had so many other woman in his life. But the conflict did little to stop his body from chiming in.

Looking down at Morgan's face staring back at him and thinking of the perverted acts that grew in his mind made him twitch in his pants. His dick began throbbing against his leg and he couldn't think of anything that could stop it.

Losing where he was in the conversation but having Morgan's big beautiful doe eyes locked onto his and the bright red gloss of her lips enticed him to give in to the thoughts in his head. Tony lunges un and kisses Morgan on her forehead. Another kiss lands slightly lower. The bridge of her nose. Then the tip.

He exhales the scent of his blueberry blast juice pop and tucks his head. Morgan responds with a kiss of her own. Her tiny cold lips pecking on Tony's nose. he looks up seeing her smiling at him. he lifts up again and his next kiss lands square on his daughter's lips.

Tony dwarfed the five year old's mouth. The cherry flavor of the juice pop she finished such a short time ago landed on his tongue pressed so firmly against the interior of his mouth trying to get out. He hears the girl giggling as she's kissed and he's turns on further.Tony cups the back of her head pulling her in harder to his kiss. Morgan's laughter begins to lessen as she lets out a moan.

Tony's larger tongue slips between her lips and starts to move around in her mouth. And while she can't help but laugh at the squirming appendage playing with her tongue Morgan feels her body heat up. Tony is the same only he knows why he's getting hot under the collar.

Morgan's tongue pushes back against his. A few minutes later and she's gotten a full handle on kissing with her tongue. The fruity scent and taste of juice pops keeps her interested in slurping up more of her and her daddies juices while Tony is pulled in by the face that his daughter was such a good kisser. It seemed now every bit of his flesh and blood was turning him on and making his boner throb harder.

"This is fun daddy."

"You bet it is. But I can make it more fun."

Morgan glances down as Tony reaches under the covers. he kisses her again letting years of practice lead his blind hand to Morgan's waist. It's second nature to him. His hands without ever touching her body perfectly stops at the young child's waistband to her pajamas.

Tony curls his fingers rubbing at his daughter's crotch with two fingers. Morgan giggles. Her soft voice filling Tony with butterflies of excitement.

"That tickles."

"It gets better."

Tony's fingers begin needing the thin layer of cloth on Morgan. True to his word she began to feel the tickling feeling between her legs become more. She started to get hot. A wet moisture feeling between her thighs made her nearly course her legs.

"How's that?"

"Better."

Tony smiles and kisses her once again. With her mouth engorgedng on Tony's tongue Morgan purrs out another moan. Her body shudders briefly and her moan pitches up into a squeak. The two part away at the mouth and Morgan looks down at her father's hidden hand rubbing between her legs.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Morgan exhales and swallows. After a short pause she shakes her head.

"Daddy... it feels good..."

"It's supposed to."

Tony removes the cover allowing the girl to see his hand massaging her crotch.

"It feels good when we touch ourselves down here. Like right now."

Morgan sits through a few more seconds of him touching her the way he is now. When she jumps up again as another wave of this new pleasure fills her, Morgan reaches down and grabs his hand.

"You want me to..."

"Under."

"Huh."

"Do it under."

Tony's eyes widen shocked by her words. He looks down and silently agrees. He pulls his hand up and slides them under her pjs touching her folds once again with only the sole layer of her damp panties keeping his fingertips from touching her fresh folds. WIth one less piece of cloth between the two his fingers feel even better.

Morgan's grip on his forearm tightens. The girl is fairly strong squeezing her daddies arm as he continues to fondle her tiny covered sex. By now her face has brightened to a shade closer to what her lip color had looked like before their make out. Afterwards their lips were two varying tones of purple. Her lips quiver and she shakes through another jolt. They were coming more frequently the longer Tony touched her. Into it he felt he pushing her sex against his hand.

Morgan was quiet for a while rolling with the waves she was carried by. Her mouth let out cute moans every so often. Tony watched her examining how she enjoyed the new activity they were engaging in. Following a few more moans she goes quiet. Tony's eyes avert to a long strand of drool growing longer as it pours over her lip. It reaches down to her shirt and breaks creating a wet spot on her pink top.

"Morgan..."

"Under."

"Again."

"Under daddy... under..."

Tony moves his hand one last time. When his hand is no longer touching her Morgan drops back. Here dilated pupils stare up at the room ceiling and she exhales. Her face is a new red. The blood rushing to her head. Tony recognizes that look. Pepper had a similar one when she would cum. Taking it as her tell as well Tony slips his hand under her panties and immediately resumes fingering her now finally touching her dripping slit.

Morgan's plump pussy oozes with her juices. When his fingers slide up between the folds Morgan moans. her eyes cross and close as she gasps. Her voice stays consistant, a series of shallow breaths every other second. Her hands are pulling on her covers. Seeing her like this has Tony ready to explode. An unimaginable blend of innocent cuteness and alluring erotic sexiness that made him melt in his pants.

As Tony's finger slips between her puffy virgin petals and enters her sex, Morgan filled her room with pleasured moans as she neared her first orgasm. Tony bends over kissing her and running his fingers through her brown hair. The child is too distracted by what's happening lower on her body so her tongue is lascking but Tony simple wants the taste of her on his tongue again. he wants to taste her, feel her in his mouth when she reaches her end. he wasn't to be as close as he can be to this.

The girl lasts another minute. Maybe less. It was happening so quickly. While Tony had heard enough orgasms in his prime before, none were so different. Morgan was different. As she neared her end he tuned out the world and focused everything on her. Running his finger along her wet cunny and thumb over her clit he anticipated the exact instant it happened.

Morgan screams out and moans into her father's mouth as she climaxes. The sensation of her cumming made Tony squirm for the first time. Deep down he hoped he would have brought her here in another way. A drop of guilt that he wasn't actually inside his daughter. That his dick wasn't buried deep inside of her as she came over his thick length hurt him in a way he didn't think was possible. But the rest of her orgasm was pleasant. She came hard against his fingers and that made everything worth it for him.

Climbing down from the height of it, Morgan lays still. Her breathing still fast but now heavy. She took deep breaths through the weak smile. Tony kisses her. Her brow was starting to gather droplets of sweat. her skin burned against the cool touch of his lips.

"...Daddy."

"How was that squirt?"

Morgan smiles wider. Her eyes open and look over at him. He loses it seeing his daughter relishing the sweet euphoria that came after her orgasm. Somehow she was cuter and sexier than before. He wanted to take his dick out and shove it in her right now.

"...That was fun."

"That's good."

As he pulls his finger out of her pussy and hand out from under her panties, Tony gives her forehead a deep kiss. His fingers are covered in a hot glossy slick that sticks to the individual digits that touched her. As he often did when finishing his juice pop with her, he licked his fingers clean. The taste of her underage cunny tasted sweet to him, more so than the dessert had.

"Am I ready for sex now?"

"...I think we've got to do that a little more."

Tony presents a finger to her.

"We started with one finger. When I just slid it inside you."

"In my vagina?"

"That's right. And when you can take it without any pain, we can do two. Three. As many as we need to get you ready."

"And then we can have sex?"

"And then we can have lots of sex."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"...Can I do yours then?"

"Aren't you tired?"

Morgan doesn't answer right away. After she came she was tired now and there was no way of denying it this time so she nods.

"Then we can do it another time."

"No. Now."

"Morgan."

"I want you to have fun too."

"I had a lot of fun already baby."

"Please."

"Mommy will make sure I have some fun."

"But I want to have fun with you."

Tony strokes her head and can't deny her advance.

"Please."

"...Okay."

Tony stands up.

"But we have to hurry."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand not having you touch me."

Tony lifts his shirt up. he quickly wrestles with his tented pants. Morgan watches his hasty movements wanting to see what a boy looks like. Tony pulls down his pants. The bulge Morgan sees increases in size with less padding over it. When Tony starts to pull them down he reaches in and pulls his erect cock out and her eyes widen as does her smile.

Tony has a nice meaty shaft for her. Throbbing at seven inches, close to being as thick as her arms. Seeing how thick he was,Morgan agreed with herself in her mmind that if they wanted that to go inside of her and she fore sure wanted it to. Tony would have to work her open, whatever that meant. The intimidating slab of meat came closer as Tony sat back down on the bed.

He lays down besides her. The room is quiet again with neither Start saying anything at first. Tony was curious what could have been going through her mind. Morgan stared at the twitching phallus eager to get at it but was a little scared at what seemed like a daunting task for such a small girl to handle on her own.

"You're so big daddy."

Morgan looks up at Tony with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Can I touch it?"

"You can touch it, like daddy did you."

Morgan nods and reaches out. Her tiny hand warps around his shaft. Tony groans with her digits gripping his dick. She isn't able to fully reach around him but it doesn't matter that much, having her hold him was good enough to alleviate some fo the pain he was feeling after being trapped in his pants for so long with such an erection.

Tony puts his hand on top of Morgans showing the girl how to move her own. She gets it and soon she's stroking him off. He lets out another moan now that she's getting pretty good at jerking him off.

"That's it baby. Just like that."

"Does it feel good daddy?"

"It feels good Morgan. You make it feel so good."

"Can I use two hands."

"Sure. It'll feel twice as good."

Morgan smiles and sits back up. Tony takes a deep breath and relaxes. organ sits next to him with her left hand now covering Tony's pulsating shaft. She pumps it with both in unison touching him high and low. The added pleasure of having both of his little girl's hands stroking him makes Tony clench his fists.

"Oh god... yes, that's so good. Such a good little munchkin."

The pleasure increases as Morgan starts moving her hands faster. As her father drifts off on a bed of releases tension in his loins he closes his eyes. Morgan was getting better at working his shaft and needed little more guidance from him. Quite the contrary, she was starting to show the promise of a natural with how well she could please her daddy.

As she worked the hot piece of meat in her cute little hands Morgan noticed something happening. After so long watching and listening to her as she had an orgasm. Tony was brimming with his own sexual juices. A drop of glossy pre-cum sitting at the tip of his cock grew the more Morgan moved her hands up and down Tony to the point it overflowed and dripped down the side of his bulging head.

Before the drop reached his long length and Morgan's hands that were moving along it, the girl leans in. Tony gasps looking up to find Morgan jerking him off with the top of his dick in her mouth. Her tongue circles his crown wiping away the strand of clear goo and Tony covers his mouth to prevent the loudest of his sounds from getting out.

"Oh... baby, baby."

Morgan looks up at Tony, never taking him from her mouth. her shiny light purple lips latched around his cock with a smile. Had he been any closer he would have filled his daughter's mouth with a thick batch of cum. But he wasn't close enough for that. The girl lifts from his dick giving his slit a lick to make sure nothing else was coming out.

"Can I use my mouth daddy?"

Tony's hand rises. Brushing her cheek with such love. But the lust for her was damning and the next second he was grabbing Morgan by the back of her head and pulling her back down onto his dick. He closes his eyes again aiding her as her head bobbed on the top of his dick.

"Fuck Morgan... suck on it, suck on it baby girl."

Morgan's mouth took in the first of his inches and soon had three in while her hands continued on the rest of him. The feel of her tiny mouth sucking on his member left Tony speechless. The more he pushed her head down the tighter her mouth seemed to get. For a second he reached the back of her throat and with a little more effort he was rewarded with more room as his dick slid down her throat.

Tony was in heaven having Morgan swallowing his cock so far down her windpipe. It couldn't get any better. However the bliss couldn't last forever. Moans from Morgan alerted the man that she couldn't breath. he looks to see her with his dick shoved down her esophagus and tears starting to flow from her eyes as her face brightens. Tony immediately eases up his grip and lifts her head. With her bulging throat cleared of his meat Morgan takes a deep breath through her nose. Much to his surprise after breathing in some she goes right back to taking more of his dick in than she had on her own. She loved seeing her dad happy. And she hadn't seen him this happy to have his balls pressed up against her chin so she was ready to take all of him again.

Tony nods and pulls her back down. Her bobbing head takes in half of him again before he has her all the way down and his pubic hair tickled her nose and he buries his dick down in her. This time though after having her on him for as long as he did. Reaching so far down and having nearly his entire seven inches inside of her mouth, wrapped by the heat and wetness of the 5 year old's maw was too much to hold out against. And just like that Tony came. His dick pulsating more and he began to paint morgan's tonsils with his creamy seed.

Morgan starts to moan and whimper again. WIth only half of his load pumping into her throat Tony still has plenty to give her. But she can't last much longer so he relents. Morgan pulls up letting the snake like shaft retract from her sore muscles. She resists the compulsion to retch but ends up spitting up globs of spittle and semen over Tony's balls as his dick drenches Morgan's pretty face with white ropes. Tony grabs onto his soaked length and jerks off until he feels his jizz has finally stopped flowing. By then half of Morgan's face is glazed with spunk.

Taking some time to catch her breath Morgan grabs onto his dick as well. With tears still rolling down her cheeks along with her fresh facial she starts licking up the mess she spilled over Tony's balls. After she moves back to the shaft and starts to clean up all of the slimy layer left by her deepthroating.

Tony lays there with a white-knuckled fists moaning to Morgan cleaning up after him. The aftermath of him cumming in her was almost second compared to how nice it felt to have her doing this. And the moans she made while dutifully slurping up his seed and having the most fun doing so made it all the more special.

"There daddy... all clean."

"Ahhh... oh, mhmmmm... thank you baby."

Tony wipes his forehead. He looks down as Morgan plays with his limp cock in her hand. Her face is still running with some of his cum and he jumps up to remedy that. Rushing from the bed to grab any cloth he can he wipes up the semen from Morgan's face.

"...Okay. Now it's time for bed."

"Fuck."

"You cannot say that."

"But you did. 'Fuck Morgan'."

Tony smiles. Pulling her in he kisses her. He can taste a bit of his cum on her tongue, something he had gotten used to with Pepper. She loved swallowing his cum and now he knew so did Morgan.

"I love you Morgan."

"I love you 3000."

"...I love you 3000 more."

Tony kisses her goodnight and tucks her into bed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Not wanting to leave he sticks around for as many seconds kissing her lips as he can. When he finally does he turns her lamp off and sneaks out of the room. Morgan turns onto her side thinking of how her father touched her and the taste of his dick and semen in her mouth. They had a lot of fun and she knew she wanted to have even more of it with him later.

Once he's back in his own room, Tony sits down in the bed. Pepper is waiting up reading a book. Seeing him she sets it down on her lap and curls up against him.

"Take long to get her down?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"What story did she want to here?"

"No story."

"No story, you didn't tell her more of your war stories did you?"

"I don't think I did."

"You're bad at lying Tony."

"Huh, and I thought I was so good at it."

"Never. You can be brash, arrogant, and a list of other things at your worst."

"Is this turning into a compliment."

"Backhanded if need be. But I know you always follow your heart and do what you think is right."

"That's nice. I think I'll get that plaqued and mantled."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Or like Morgan would say, I love you 3000."

"That's cute."

"Oh adorable.

Pepper kisses him to which he kisses back.

"Now that was nice."

Pepper moves her book over to the nightstand and climbs on top of her husband.

"Oh boy."

"What did she want to hear about. New York, you and Steve? You and Banner."

"I technically won both of those."

"I know, you told me."

Pepper brings his hands up to her face, pressing his skin against her and kissing his palms.

"Actually. She wanted to talk about something we saw on the hike."

"Oh what was it this time? Bear, fish, Goldilocks."

"Two deer going at it."

Hearing this Pepper bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry. You too."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you don't get more natural than that."

"Tell me about it."

"So did you give her the birds and the bees talk. How'd she take that?"

"She's a smart kid. I think she got it. Or the idea of it. She knows it makes babies. And that it's fun."

"And I'll bet she got that last bit from you, huh?"

"Well it is always fun with you."

"Nice save hero."

"And then she asked if we could have sex."

"Wait, really? What did you say?"

"...I don't really know. I started to give her the spiel about why we couldn't."

"And?"

"The next think I know, my hands under the covers and under her underwear. Are you mad?"

"Yeah, a little. How? Why?"

"I told you. She started asking and every time I answered she asked why and it was hard trying to come up with an answer that could get her to stop asking."

"So you touched her, down there."

"We actually moved on to 'vagina'. She even pronounced it right."

"Unbelievable. I, I'm trying to get this."

"Get what?"

"...We saw that too. And she even asked me about it."

"And what did you say?"

"What did I, the same as you. What was I supposed to say. You know how hard it is to get her to stop asking why. I ended up giving her a juice pop and ignored the question altogether. I would have thought you would do the same."

"Believe me I tried."

"Well, how did it, what happened?"

"It was fine. I started and she seemed to like it. After a little she wanted me to do it under her pj's. Then she asked again to go under her panties."

"And you just touched her?"

"That's how it started."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I did that. Then she ended up having an orgasm. or atleast I think she did."

"How do you know."

"She did that thing you do when we..."

"Okay, okay... but, after that. What happened?"

"Then she wanted to do it to me. Since I made her feel good, she wanted to do it back. I don't know how but, she was so good."

Pepper is taken aback by the informational assault she's being hit with.

"You let her touch your dick?"

"Yeah. I wanted to stop her, but it felt so good. And then she put it in her mouth. And I couldn't stop."

While Pepper sat on Tony's waist the ginger soaked in the words and imagined every bit of it in her head. With every detail she felt herself getting more and more aroused. And while recalling the tale she feels Tony's bottoms rising up and pressing against her panties.

"...And you liked it."

"I did. if you could have seen her. I mean, I know it's..."

"More than when I do it?"

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't like getting blown by our 5 year old daughter more than me."

"...You're not bad."

"Oh my god Tony."

"Pepper, you have to believe me. Are you jealous? You are jealous aren't you."

"Yes, I am. You're basically saying I don't know how to take care of that but our child does."

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you are great. Amazing and incredible."

"...I'm listening."

"But and it's a teeny-weeny, atom, an iota of a but. Morgan just so happen, maybe even by a fluke was a smidgen better. It's not like I knew she was going to be so good or that she'd be able to fit the whole thing."

"...Alright. Take it out."

"You serious."

"Damn straight. I'll show you how how good I can handle a Stark missile. Pfft, I can take your dick in my throat balls and all."

"Pepper you don't..."

"Take your dick out Tony. Don't make me take it out for you."

Knowing that tone in his wife's voice. Tony immediately starts to take his dick out. His semi hard dick flops out and is gobbled down by the redhead. Tony lets out a series of erotic groan. Just a few of the ones he would that night. Pepper went after his length with something to prove. She stroked her man's member with on hand and swallowed the rest.

With her vigor Tony blew up to his full size in no time at all. When he did Pepper lunged down taking his whole shaft into her throat the same way Morgan had. She retched and spasmed on his dick before coming up gagging. Unable to hold back her spittle Petter spits it all out of the dick in front of her and uses the sheen of saliva to further stroke his throbbing phallus. She was back on when she recovered her composure taking inch after inch until she was able to hold him as far down her throat as his length would allow.

And soon just like with their daughter Tony couldn't find a way to last but a short time as his dick was engulf by one of the loves of his life. hearing her husband's tell Pepper pulls up stroking him off to completion and she sucks on his head. Tony lets out globs of his cum. All of which Pepper slurps up as it's firing out into her mouth. The massive load ends and Tony is still erect after how good she's blown him.

He opens his eyes as Pepper mounts him again. As a gloat of her self-announced victory over his dick she opens her mouth showing off all of the cum she's gathered. Not a single drop is lost after quite literally sucking him dry. Loving the taste & feel of Tony's sperm on her tongue and in her mouth in general Pepper swallows it all with one loud gulp.

"You didn't hve sex with her right?"

"No..."

"Good. Cause when I'm done with you, you won't want to."

Pepper lifts the bottom of her nightgown. Tony not too surprised to see his wife not wearing any panties underneath. Seeing her trimmed red bush as she lifted herself up onto his awaiting dick reminded him of how much her loved her and how much of a nympho she could be if she was in the right mood. Pepper lets out a moan as she sinks down the thick shaft and begins to ride Tony.

With him tucked perfectly inside her sex, Pepper snatched Tony by his hair. Harsh enough to get his attention and assert even more dominance but gentle enough not to hurt him. She pulls him into her kiss. The two of them matching blow for blow as they tongue one another down through slow grinding thrusts.

"...Grape?"

"Cherry and blue raspberry."

Pepper kisses him again pulling away with his lip between her teeth.

"Fuck me..."

Tony reaches under her slip. Lifting it up he strips her naked and grabs her ass firm in his strong grasp. She kisses him again before he lifts and slams her ass down onto his length.

"Harder... Like you want to fuck her."

Tony snatches Pepper up and tosses her onto her back. He's unable to keep himself back. He wasn't able to go all out with his daughter. But his wife could handle him and he didn't intend on holding back now. Plunging his length into her depths at a break-neck pace the couple howled into their partner's mouth endlessly. The billionaire pulling an all nighter in an attempt to quell the beast he unleashed that night. Almost two hours later the to collapse into a heap of sweat and semen fueled by pure lust.

What followed after that night was Tony & Morgan's new activity. Every night he would help tuck her in with Pepper and after she would leave and sometimes she would even watch. Tony would sit down or lay beside the young nymph and as he petted her, kissed her, and watched over her, he would slide his hand under her covers and touch her.

Often Pepper couldn't stand watching as her daughter moaned and panted to her father bringing her to divine orgasms for very long without wanting to take her husband away and fuck his brains out. She knew all too well how good Tony was with his hands. But witnessing him making Morgan cum was possibly the biggest turn on for her as of late.

When she would leave she would wait for him to return to their bed soaking wet and aching for him inside of her. And after Morgan has started to fall asleep after she came they would fuck like wild animals in heat. The only thing better than watching him fondle Morgan was watching her suck Tony's dick. She almost didn't believe Tony after he first told her the story. But when she saw Morgan sucking him with an astonishing amount of skill. Or when she saw her swallow her dad's cock. Causing her throat to bulge around his meaty size. Pepper almost found herself joining and sharing the spoils of her mouth so they could both swallow the intoxicating cum that Tony filled her mouth with every time.

But she never could find the heart to stop them. They both were so happy in the midst of things. However that didn't mean she wouldn't. So she would let them finish had Morgan started on her father first. And with longing eyes she savored the image of Morgan sucking her dad off. Stroking his dick in her hands. And swallowing his seed when it didn't occasionally dribble down to her chin.

Pepper was sure to give them plenty of time to get her ready for sex, even if the blow jobs were mainly for Tony's benefit. Though around once or twice a week she would join. The two beautiful females sharing the act of sucking of Tony Stark ans splitting the explosive results of having them both on him. The same went for touching her. She had done it five times but she knew Tony was far better at it than her. Pepper rarely touched Morgan. She rather enjoyed watching him do it and it gave just as much pleasure. Tony and Morgan shared a spark that couldn't be duplicated. And Pepper loved seeing it in action.

Almost a month later Morgan had graduated from one of Tony's fingers to two and she could even handle three. But the feel of one was her favorite. She'd cling to him or her mother, or the covers and smiled her adorable face off. Every night since the first she had either one or two orgasms & on top of that she got to drink down her dad's jizz after making him feel so good.

Nearing the next the pair were sure she was as ready as she would get. Since waking up Morgan anticipated finally having sex with her dad, even more than he did. Her parents could tell what was on her mind as she sat down for breakfast, twisting in her seat with her legs cross and a flirty smile. Morgan carried on the same all the way to lunch unable to get her mind off of finally having sex. She couldn't wait until it was time to go to sleep so without any provocation while the family were eating their food she decided to ask.

"You finished your food fast."

"It was delicious."

"Thank you. Tony?"

"Totally delicious. That's what I'll say when I'm finished too."

Pepper gets up and grabs Morgan's empty plate.

"Can daddy and me have sex now?"

Pepper looks at her before turning to her husband.

"Ummm..."

"Don't you want to wait until it's time to go to bed. You sleep really good after."

"But I want to. We've been practicing for so long. I can't wait."

"I think you're dad would like to finish his food."

Morgan looks at him pouting out her lip.

"Don't do that. No puppy dog."

"Please dad."

"Ughhhh..."

Coming up blank with a response Tony looks at the girl's mother. She sighs knowing there's no stopping Morgan. And she puts her hand out.

"Go have fun."

"Yah!"

Morgan hopes out of her chair and grabs onto her dad's arm.

"Come on daddy."

Tony hands his plate to Pepper and gets up.

"Why don't you go to your room. I'm right behind you."

Morgan races off giggling the whole way. Meanwhile Tony stops by Pepper to give her a kiss.

"I'll put it up for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go make her happy."

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"Not even an atom or an iota."

"Hmmm."

"Just don't wear yourself out. I still want to have some fun while she's taking her nap and tonight."

"That's three days in a row. You fiend."

"Is that a problem?"

"Never."

"It's not everyday you spend family time doing what we do."

"You do look beautiful when you're sharing me with her."

"Get any threesomes out of your mind for the time being."

"That doesn't sound like a definite no."

"Just give her her first time."

"No other words of encouragement?"

"Daddy!"

"I know you'll make it special for her."

Pepper kisses Tony pulling him in deeply as she takes in a deep breath of him.

"You know. If we keep on like this, she just might have some more company."

"Are you going to make them feel good too?"

"Now that definitely sounds like a speck of the little green monster."

"So what if it is. Now get in there, you're got another damsel to save."

"You two are no damsels in destress."

"I don't know. You did save us."

"Only as much as you saved me."

"It sounds like she might need a little more saving."

"I'll be sure to come back for you after."

"I'll be waiting hero."

Tony gives her a long kiss before leaving the kitchen. While there Pepper tries to keep all of her imagination of what Tony & Morgan are gong to be getting up to in the back of her mind for later as of now. She didn't want to be waiting outside the door like a starving hound for Tony to be done.

In her room, Morgan is sitting on her bed when Tony opens the door. Her grin widens the second she sees him.

"I'm surprised you're still dress. You ran in here like your clothes were on fire."

"I'm excited."

"Me too. I know you've been waiting patiently for this. All of the hard work you put in."

"And you. And mommy."

"That's true."

Tony sits down next to her combing his fingers through her hair afterwards. His hand ends up caressing her chubby cheek.

"I was waiting for you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you like to take them off."

"...Yes I do. Come on."

Tony grabs onto her hand lifting her up to her feet. She gains her footing standing on the bed as Tony stands next to it putting them on a fairly even level. Morgan lifts her arms up but before Tony goes for her shirt he leans in to kiss her. Morgan melts into his kiss but doesn't lower her arms.

Her tongue is the first to enter the other's mouth and Tony quickly follows her lead. As they kiss Tony's hands explore his daughter's young body. One hand grabs the trim of her shirt while the other grabs onto her tight ass. Having him squeeze her rear causes Morgan to moan into his mouth. His large hand fold around her slender curves and he can feel the moisture already having seeped through her pajamas.

"You're already wet."

"I practiced before lunch."

"I thought you took a bit longer to come when I called you. Plus you've been thinking about this all day haven't you?"

Morgan responds with a giddy nod. Tony does so with another firm squeezing and she moans again. He lifts his hand up grabbing the other side of the child's shirt. WIth her arms up Tony lifts her top off and drops it beside her feet.

The girl's bare chest pokes out over her pounding heart. Her non-existent breast still flat garner Tony's attention. Pulling away from their kiss her moves down to take onto of her hard nipples into his mouth. He sucks on the small bits of baby fat clinging to her. This brings the girl to drop her arms and grab ont his head. Morgan liked when he played with her chest like this. Sucking on her skin and teasing her nipples with his tongue and his teeth too.

Tony bites down on her nipples and pulls until the skin snaps from his loose hold but remain in his mouth. Even without any breasts like her mother Morgan's chest was pretty sensitive to him. After discovering it on the second week Tony would spend a lot of time playing with Morgan's nipples while he fingered her cunny. It always made her cum faster than when he didn't and each one felt better because of it.

When he was done with one then came the other. Her left nipple shined in the light of the room as Tony moved to the right. His hand moving as well. From the girls ass between her trembling legs. She was super wet by the time they got inside of her room and now as he suckled on her chest and rubbed his digits over her clothed slit she got wetter.

As much as she enjoyed him playing with her like this before, Morgan was far more interested in getting undressed. She grabs onto his hands and moves them to her pajama bottoms. Taking her impatient advance, Tony goes on. Tony pulls her pj's down leaving her now naked in front of him. A small line of her slick began dripping down her thigh. Before doing more Tony stroked her erect skin with his finger. Wiping up the girl's eager slick he flicks his finger between her flods. Feeling light headed Morgan almost stumbles as she shudders at the brisk contact with her childish clit.

"Let's get you down."

Tony lifts Morgan up and lays her down on her back. She eyes him down waiting for him to take his thing out. Tony does so, unfastening his pants and bringing the thing she's been waiting for out to play. Once her eyes are on it Morgan reaches out and takes her dad's cock into her hand.

Tony steps closer letting the girl put some of his dick into her mouth while he does a little work of his own. His hand moving back to her crotch and he begins pumping his finger into her hole. Morgan purrs on the dick in her mouth and begins stroking Tony into her mouth.

"Mhmmm... whoa Morgan that feels so good."

"...Deeper."

Tony takes her words in and pushes his middle finger in deeper. She ends up calling again a few moments later and he's up to his last knuckle and pumping with a steady pace. Morgan is working his member with both hands now and sucking him off with plenty of honed skill.

"Nice and loose... and nice and tight too..."

Morgan giggles hearing this and feeling him swirling his finger around inside of her.

"Ready?"

"Yes you are. But before we do. I want to taste you first."

Morgan flashes a smile knowing very well what he means by that. The child lifts herself up but Tony beats her to the punch and grab her by he narrow hips. Tony turns her around pulling her lower half to the edge of the bed. Morgan squeaks as her legs are spread wide open and Tony descends to his knees between her thighs.

The bristles of his facial hair tickle her smooth soft skin. Tony eating her out had become another regular occurrence that started a little over a week ago. It was something that Tony wasn't too afraid to admit he liked doing so more for him than Morgan. He knew she enjoyed it even more than him fingering her and loved it more when he did finger her at the same time. But he absolutely loved eating her out. Tasting her young virgin pussy oozing girl cum over his tongue made his heart race everytime he did it.

Tony spreads his daughter's legs wide open. The sight of her wet pussy has him throbbing harder than he had been while in the child's mouth. Not wasting any time he drops down smothering her slit with long deep slashes with his tongue. The room is instantly filled with a deafening roar of erotic coos of rapture. The tongue flicks between her folds. Circling around and over her twitching clit. And the best is when he lets the appendage penetrate Morgan's walls. The soft length of his tongue slithering within her always made Morgan squirm and cry out unable to contain herself and Tony knew it. He couldn't get enough of his daughter moaning like this.

In no time she was clinging to her bed covering screaming out as she began to cum on Tony's tongue. Her pussy burst with juices flowing into his mouth for him to devour as if the man was dying of thirst. With the taste of her cunt, Tony can't bring himself to stop. he goes on licking at morgan through her climax eager to bring her to another. This time she cums again not even a minute later and bellows out a deep gutteral howl. She shivers as sher body experiences a second orgasm on the heels of the first.

This tim the 5 year old can barely keep it together. Her movements are sluggish as she lays limp unable to lifts a finger voluntarily. Tony slurps at Morgan's slick drinking it down until he knows she's starting to come down. Before parting from her delicious sex Tony gives her a few more lick up the middle of her ass cheeks making sure to clean her of all of her addictive nectar.

"You're so delicious Morgan... I could eat your pussy all day."

"...I, I love you ...daddy."

"I love you so much squirt."

Tony leans over Morgan as he plants a big kiss on her lips. The two Starks make out, moaning as their tongue go wild so soon after Morgan's orgasms.

"Daddy..."

"Yes baby?"

"I want to have sex."

Enthralled by how cute Morgan is saying those words in the tone she had Tony doesn't dare postpone this another second. She exhales deeply into her mouth through another kiss.

"Yes... Yes. Daddy's gonna have sex with you."

Tony grasps his cock and brings it to Morgan's sex.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

"Fuck."

"Yes. Daddy's gonna fuck the shit out of you."

"You can fuck me daddy."

Tony clenches his fist and kisses her again. Together with their kiss he pushes his dick in. The tip finds Morgan's opening and with a squealing moan she opens up around her daddy. Morgan wraps her arms around Tony. By the intensity of her grip he knows she's bracing as he inches into her virgin cunny. Her breaks her into the wonderful world of sex.

Her mouth takes over expelling her pent up sexuality. Her mouth vibrates through her moans the deeper Tony gets, Tearing through her weak hymen Tony successfully deflowers his baby girl. But he can't stop with the first few inches. They've both been waiting for this for so long now. And while she's penetrated for the first time by the massive dick and the sharp pain is a downside to it. Morgan can feel an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction as well. And for Tony, the tightest hole he's ever been in is sucking him into her depths craving every last inch.

Tony and Morgan clutch the other and after a gruelling beginning Tony comes to a stop. His seven inches are inside of Morgan. She spasms under his weigh, climaxing from the phallus resting as deep as her womb. With this one her body has acclimated enough around Tony that the pain has subsided substantially Enough that she can really enjoy having so much more than she knew she could handle throbbing as far as his dick could be.

Soon Tony begins to move. he takes his time now pulling out of Morgan. Her grip hasn't lessened in any way. Only now she's wrapped her slender legs around her father's hip clinging to him like a spider monkey. Toward the end of the pull out Tony slides all the way back in past her cervix and the helmet of his meat presses inside of her child womb. After another few thrusts more Morgan is cumming all over again.

Each orgasm coming from Tony's dick tightens her around the large cock splitting her in two. And each one is better than the last. Using her legs Morgan pulls Tony into her again but she's weak. With the relaxing aftermath of her orgasms making her go limp she can only offer a little strength at a time to pull on him. But Tony knows how much she wants him to keep moving. Therefore he plants himself firmly on the bed above her and starts moving. Morgan continues moaning into his mouth as drool pours out from their open mouths and down the both of her cheeks.

As Tony gradually picks up his pace he pulls away from Morgan's mouth. Without his mouth to occupy hers Morgan starts to drown her room once more with her enchanting song. Every one of her moans entice Tony to drive his shaft into the little girl harder and faster. With another orgasm ripping through Morgan Tony feels himself slip. His daughter squeezes the life out of his rod and he's sure that he's about to cum.

Although he keeps thrust. Getting faster and faster. Cradling her in his arms Tony delivers on his promise of having sex with Morgan in spectacular fashion as only he could. Breathless in his rhythm, Tony plunges himself in Morgan's womb again & grunts as he filled her unfertile hole with his hot cum. And as Morgan is fucked to another earth shattering orgasm her sensitive cunny feels her father Tony spewing his delicious seed that she loved drinking by the gallon into her pussy.

While spilling his sperm into Morgan the girls walls make sure to drain his balls as much as possible. Her insides suck the cum from his dick and holds all of it unable to release around his cock. This was one of the best orgasm Tony had ever felt in his life he had so many he had forgotten dozens. But this one was so profound and lasting that he thought he was about to pass out inside of his daughter.

But he didn't. He remained wake as did Morgan. Hazy from their simultaneous climax the two panted drenched in a layer of sweat that radiated the scent of forbidden lust. While they were spent from it, neither could stop. Morgan wanted to feel this forever. For as long as she could until she did pass out. And with his dick still hard and ready to cum again Tony nodded with Morgan and his thrusts continued.

Tony pulls Morgan up off of her back. A small stain of sweat pooled from her back was left on the sheet. Being lifted up with Tony inside of her made Morgan purr for him. A slutty 'daddy' leaving her curling lips. Hearing it made Tony slams her child cunt down on his dick with more force than he gave her by thrusting. Morgan lets out another.

Tony begins slamming her down on his member chasing down the next orgasm. It's far away but with morgan he wasn't sure if it'd take several minutes or second before he couldn't last inside. While being fucked on his lap Morgan began to find a nice rhythm of her own. While she started to reach an orgasm the young girl started bucking her hips, rolling into Tony's thrusts as he pulled her down on himself.

Her body was erupting with fire. Her hair swayed in the hot crisp air clinging to their sweaty forms as it did. The back of her neck dressed with sticky hair while the front has her father planted there. His tongue wags all over her sweat laced neck tasting the salty layer.

When Tony has had his fill he drops Morgan onto her bed again. The impact makes her whimper as Tony is suddenly absent from her stretched out hole. The gaping emptiness of her pussy causes her legs to close shut.

But they are closed for long. Tony pries them open again and thrusts into her again. The second entry causes some of the jizz remaining in the shallowest parts of her vagina to be pumped out around his dick. On re-entry Tony watches his dick sliding into Morgan. Seeing her tiny hole stretch open around his large cock and also seeing the slight bulge on her pudgy stomach as he virtually reaches up into her belly turns him on more. He lays his hand over the small bump of his dick burying itself inside of Morgan and goes balls deep.

"Daddy...!"

"Fuck... Yeah baby"

"You're so big... I love it!"

"I love you too. Your pussy is so good. I'm gonna cum again."

"I love you..."

"You're gonna make daddy cum again. I'm gonna fill you pussy even more."

Tony scoops Morgan up one more time. The girl is limp in his arms coming down from a powerful wave of euphoric bliss taking over. He takes one of Morgan's fat nipples sucking on the small baby fat of her chest while thrusting as deep and quickly as he can to bring himself to a second orgasm. His grunts of power echo through the room and mix with Morgan's.

He erupts inside of Morgan for the second and last time. Right after cumming Tony shakes with Morgan in his arms pressed firmly against his sweaty shirt. Exhausted Tony collapse with Morgan laying her down before catch himself. He pulls out of Morgan ending their time together. The results of which come from her pussy letting out a splashing pop as her soaking walls release the cock from its formidable coil. The steady withdrawal doesn't leave Morgan with the same empty feeling as before. But her hole is still gaping from the absence of a nice thick erection and soon she begins oozing his seed all over her bed.

Tony rolls over onto his side next to Morgan. The duo are worn out from the intense session. Tony looks over to Morgan who looked the most spent. She's resting up with her eyes closed by a faint smirk on her mouth while taking her needed breath. Tony pants out the same but he had had as many orgasms as Morgan.

Eventually Tony gathers his strength and turns her over to face him. The girl's eyes groggy and unfocused try locking onto Tony who's smiling back at her.

"Hello beautiful."

"...Hi daddy."

"You were incredible. Did I ever tell you that.?"

Morgan gives a small nod. Tony wipes her shining forehead and smoothes out her tangled hair freeing up her face. His daughter was more beautiful than ever before in the afterglow of having sex with him. He basked in her beauty so happy she was his daughter.

"...I love you 3000, Morgan."

"I love you... 3000 more."

Morgan swiftly starts drifting off so while he still has her Tony gives her a sweet kiss before she ends up going out like a light. It takes him a little longer to fully recover. So while he's resting too he wraps his arms around Morgan holding onto his daughter.

After the noise has calmed down Pepper comes in to check on her loved ones and finds the two sleeping off their exhaustion. The sight of Morgan's naked prone body draped against Tony's size and a thick pool of semen dripping form her deflowered sex makes her smile. She enter the room overwhelmed with the odor of their extensive sexual experience. While seeing them resting after what she heard and can only be described as the fuck of Morgan's young life another part of her, the mothering part couldn't help but cover up her family with Morgan's blanket to keep either of them from catching a cold. She leaves the room after kissing the both of them on the forehead and anticipating getting the same thing Morgan had and then some when Tony awoke.


End file.
